Stars
by Liquid Fire and Molten Gold
Summary: Mission has never seen stars before. LSFRevan x Mission. Mentions of Carth x Revan. NOT SLASH!


Mission Vao had never seen stars before, she'd been too busy killing people and having people try to kill her, and Taris had been too polluted for anyone to see them, but now they were breathtaking. They dotted the inky darkness and she formed images with them.

"Enjoying yourself Mish?" A cool voice asked. She looked back to find Naomi, clad in only a thin nightgown, watching her, a small smile dancing across her lips. She smiled back before turning towards the window,

"Yeah, I've never seen the stars before." The shock in her voice was impossible to hide,

"You've never seen stars?" She asked.

"Nope, back Taris it was so polluted you couldn't see anything but the sun and if you were lucky the moon." Naomi let out a rush of air,

"Damn," she murmured, "I could never imagine not seeing them before. I lived on Naboo and we were all ecofriendly so we've never had to worry about pollution." The twi'lek looked at the brunette but her eyes were distant and far away,

"Was it nice?" She asked. Naomi never talked much about her past and Mission wasn't going to let an opportunity go to waste.

"It was beyond nice, it was beautiful." She whispered; leaning against the wall, "I lived on a lake shore and the sand was so white and the water so blue it would have made any artist weep at the beauty of it." She closed her eyes and Mission knew she no longer existed in the mind of the 31 years old woman,

"I remember the summer breeze wash across me as I sat on the grass underneath the biggest tree in the middle of the forest that was on our estate. The grass was soft and cushiony and I could feel the bark rubbing against my skin through my thin nightgown. It was midnight and I was watching the moon and stars waiting for this boy." She opened her eyes, "But I can't remember his name…" she trailed off before continuing,

"My parents were going to be so pissed when they saw what I did to that gown but I couldn't bring myself to care," Carth walked in but she was so enthralled by her memories that Naomi didn't even notice, but Mission did. She noticed the way his eyes roamed her form and she could see the longing, lust, and love in his eyes as he did. Everyone knew there was a romance blooming between the two, but right now it was a moment between her and Naomi and Carth could kiss her twi'lek ass.

"I remember stumbling in at dawn and my father was there with a blaster rifle in his hand and he asked,

'Who is he?' And I said,

'You don't need to know.' There was a fight afterwards and I didn't talk to him for a full month. When I did it was because I had been arrested for smuggling spice into a convict camp. And that was the end of his perfect daughter. He disowned me, erased me from everything he could, and ripped anyone who mentioned me a new one." Her smile became bitter, "He was assassinated two months later." She shook her head, "Sorry, didn't mean to get all sentimental there." After five full minutes of glaring at Carth beforehand he had gotten the message and left so they were all alone.

"No problem. Naboo sounds nice by your dad not so much, no offence!" Mission added quickly. Naomi laughed and flashed her a smile,

"None taken." Mission hesitated before asking,

"What about your mom?" Naomi shrugged,

"Don't know, she left in the middle of the whole smuggling thing."

"Oh…" Silence fill the room before Naomi said,

"You're a good kid Mish and a great a listener." She glowed at the praise and even let the whole kid thing slide,

"Thanks Naomi!" Naomi laughed and got up to leave the room before she got to the door she said,

"Oh and you can call me Nao, that was the nickname she gave me when we were kids since she could never say Naomi when she was younger." Her smile grew wistful again, "You remind me of her." And with that Naomi slipped out of the room,

"And if I had a big sister I wish she was you Nao." She spoke to the empty room before going back to look at the stars.

Two days later she learned that Nao never existed and just like she lost Griff she lost her sister of two days too.

**Another Star Wars oneshot I know! But I really like the whole LSFRevan and Mission sister thing, I really do. And I might make a companion to this too. **


End file.
